There is a method of heating a mold having the green tire loaded therein using a heating medium, and supplying a high-temperature and high-pressure heating medium to a space formed inside the green tire to thereby heat the green tire from the outside and the inside, in order to perform vulcanization molding of a green tire. For example, a plurality of, for example, fifty to one hundred vulcanizing machines are installed in a building, and each vulcanizing machine is provided with a plurality of vulcanizing units that perform vulcanizing processing on one tire.
Here, most of energy consumption in the vulcanizing processing is heat energy required for heating of the tire. In recent years, instead of steam heating types with great heat loss, electric heating type vulcanizing machines are being put into practical use from the viewpoint of energy savings. In the vulcanizing machines, supply of electrical power to various devices, such as an electric motor, a control console, and an electromagnetic valve, including hydraulic machines for press lifting or tire transport, is required.
For example, there is a vulcanizing machine system including a plurality of vulcanizing machines that perform vulcanization molding of a green tire through steam heating (for example, refer to PTL 1).